Character Profile: FreQuenczy
FreQuenczy is a semi-popular YouTuber who posts his own reviews of Gamecube, Wii, Wii U, and more recently, Nintendo Switch games. Because of the success of his reviews, he's earned over 15,000 subscribers and over 7.5 million video views. Part of this success is due to the comedic skits that he, his siblings, RedToa94 and AwkwardEspeon, and his wife Lizzy add to the reviews, as well as the overall humor the reviews have. FreQuenczy started reviewing games in 2009, when he released his first review, Super Smash Bros. Brawl on June 9. Since then, he has produced over 140 reviews. In addition to game reviews, he releases at least one Top Ten Video of all the games he reviewed within the current year, although this wasn't the case in 2016 when he reviewed only 1 game. FreQuenczy has implemented a fun way to select game requests his subscribers ask for, called The Magical Chicken. In these videos, FreQuenczy will take all the Wii, Wii U and Switch requests from his subscribers, print and cut them out into little strips of paper, and put the strips into a casserole dish in the shape of a golden-brown chicken. He then shakes up the chicken while speaking a made-up mantra, and blindly pulls out a game request, speaking and showing the audience what the game is and who requested it. In essence, it's a random drawing, however many subscribers have stated they really enjoy The Magical Chicken. FreQuenczy hopes this method of choosing a game request makes it more fun, as well as gets his audience more involved with the game selections. FreQuenczy used to take Gamecube requests, but has stated in his earlier videos that obtaining Gamecube games is more difficult and more expensive than Wii, Wii U and Switch titles, so only the latter console titles are accepted. The Gamecube games he reviews are of his own choosing. FreQuenczy has taken the arguably less lucrative route by choosing not to swear in his reviews. While some believe his subscription total would rise significantly if he switched his reviewing format to reflect that of The Angry Video Game Nerd, JonTron, or even Peanut Butter Gamer, others have stated they appreciate his commitment to keep his channel family-friendly. FreQuenczy has stated one of his major influences for reviewing games was the Wiiviewer, and this is apparent due to the similarity of his reviewing format to that of the Wiiviewer. However, over the years, FreQuenczy's production value has exceeded Wiiviewer's videos. In 2009 and 2010, FreQuenczy published about 1 game review per week. However, he has stated because he moved to university, the rate of reviews has dropped. The following is an outline of the total amount of reviews he published during specific years: 2009: 42 2010: 41 2011: 13 2012: 12 2013: 12 2014: 10 2015: 10 2016: 1 2017: (Currently) 3 This significant rate drop has frustrated subscribers, although many are still loyal and patient. FreQuenczy says he doesn't know if the rate will ever climb back up to what it was in 2009 and 2010, but says he is trying to release more reviews per year. FreQuenczy virtually disappeared in 2016. The only game he reviewed was Hyrule Warriors for the Wii U back on February 13, 2016. He didn't review any games until July 24, 2017. An explanation of his absence can be found in his first live Q&A video on his channel. FreQuenczy's vlog channel, LightningLavaLamp, hasn't seen much attention for over 5 years. At first FreQuenczy usually uploaded one vlog per day, however no vlogs have been posted after #63, which was uploaded on June 18, 2012. The channel is still running, but FreQuenczy stated that we probably won't upload to that channel anytime soon. Recently, FreQuenczy started his own Let's Plays. For now, the rate of publishing his Let's Plays is much less than his reviews, although he has stated this is more of a side project for him. Right now, he's completed 2 Let's Play games, Sonic The Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles for the Sega Genesis played via the Wii's Virtual Console, and Castlevania for the NES via the Wii's virtual console. Both games, are more likely than not, future Let's Play's will be published into several episodes. You can view his Let's Play videos on his FreQuenczy channel. FreQuenczy lives with his wife, Lizzy.